Batteries are essential components of portable devices, as they supply power required for functioning of the portable devices. With the progress in technology, the portable devices such as mobile phones, portable gaming machines and the like became sophisticated with advanced software and hardware support. When users benefited from such new features, accordingly the battery charge requirements increased. Traditional primary batteries (i.e., non rechargeable batteries) which come with a limited capacity were found inadequate to serve such requirements. Even if the primary cells were used, higher power consumption required frequent battery changes, which also increases the cost. Rechargeable batteries were introduced as a solution for this problem. The rechargeable batteries are convenient as they may be recharged as required and when required. Most of the portable devices of the present age use rechargeable batteries as the power source.
However, one disadvantage of the rechargeable batteries, from a user and convenience perspective is the prolonged charging time. The batteries may take a few hours to get fully recharged, and the charging time depends on the battery capacity. High capacity batteries that are designed to support high intensity usage take considerably long time to get fully charged. As a solution to this problem, fast charging adapters have been introduced. A fast charging adapter reduces the charging time considerably. However, one disadvantage of the existing fast charging systems is that their output is the same regardless the type and capacity of the battery that needs to be charged. As the charging requirements vary based on type specification of batteries, using the same fast charger for different types of batteries may adversely affect the battery health and life cycle.
Further, in the existing battery charging systems, batteries are charged by applying current till the cut-off voltage is reached. Though the batteries may be charged by applying varying voltage, disadvantage of this schema is that the current levels in the battery spikes to higher levels, which in turn adversely affect life of the battery.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.